Scooby-Doo meets Kirby
|rt=Forty-five minutes (plus one minute credit and opening) |previousepisode = Vikings of Doom |nextepisode = ''The Road of Terror }} Scooby-Doo meets Kirby is the third episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The gang is in the woods when they discover a tiny pink puffball with a green hat and a sword. His name is Kirby. Kirby's been hired to chop down a few trees so there's a walking path. The gang begins to help, and there's a mystery to solve! "Like, man I think we took a wrong turn somewhere," Shaggy says. "We're in the wrong woods!" Plot The Mystery Machine is driving through the woods. All that is visible is trees and more trees. "No kidding!" Fred says. "We're not in William Woods, this is Whispy's Woods." "Never heard of it," says Velma. "Me neither," Daphne says. "Rirby," Scooby says. "Kirby," Shaggy repeats, "like, Scooby-Doo is right! Whispy Woods the tree and you know, the puff ball dude, Kirby!" "Hey," Fred began. "You're right!" "Aw... rit was rothing," Scooby chuckles as Shaggy pats his head. Fred is watching so he crashes into a tree. He stops the van and gets out. The van is pretty damaged. "Looks like we're stuck here for the night," Fred says. "Like, I am glad I brought In-Case-of-an-Emergency Inflatable Tents!" Shaggy says. Shaggy takes the tents out and inflates them; one for him and Scooby, one for Fred, and one for Daphne and Velma. "Leave it to Shaggy to be prepared!" Daphne laughs. Scooby laughs. Soon Scooby and Shaggy are in their tent. They hear an owl and start shivering with fear. Shaggy picks up a flashlight. "Like, Scooby-old-buddy-old-pal?" Shaggy asks. "Reah Raggy, what ris rit?" Scooby asks. Suddenly, a slicing is heard. "Did you hear that?" Shaggy asks. "Ro," Scooby says, covering his ears. "Like, me neither," Shaggy lies. The noise comes again, but louder. Shaggy turns on his flashlight. Hey and Scooby start walking towards the sound. They see a pink puffball with red circle feet and little circle hands holding a sword and wearing a hat cutting a tree. It turns around. "Like, it's Kirby!" Shaggy cheers. The next day, Fred, Daphne, and Velma awake. They see each other while walking out of their tents. "Where's Scooby and Shaggy?" Fred asks, seeing their empty tent. "Maybe they woke up early," Velma says. "It would have to be in the middle of the night, Shaggy's flashlight's gone!" Daphne exclaims. "They're fine," Velma assures her friends. "I'm not so sure," Daphne says. "Hmm..." Velma says. "Their footprints lead out of the walking path, and past a newly chopped down tree, that means the tree was chopped down after they walked away." Velma, Daphne, and Fred blink. When they open their eyes, the tree is gone and a shadowy puffball is running away. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" Velma asks. "A tree vanished," Fred says. "I saw it too." "Me too," Daphne says. "And I saw a shadowy puffball running away." "After it," Fred says. He, Velma, and Daphne run after the puffball. Fred grabs it. "Who are you?" the puffball asks. "Hang on!" Fred says, "Kirby?" Soon, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are sitting at chairs along with Scooby and Shaggy in a small cabin. "So, now that I know what you're doing here," Kirby says. "I'll tell you what I'm doing... Whispy Woods has hired me to chop down some of the trees here so there can be a walking path I've already some of it." "We can see that Kirby," Velma says. Kirby takes off his hat and puts down his sword. "But I'm having some trouble, every night a giant Waddle Dee rampages through here nearly scaring me to death!" Kirby says. "Has it ever harmed you?" Fred asks. "No," Kirby says. "Well gang," Fred says. "It looks like we, and Kirby, have a mystery on our hands!" "Like, oh-no!" Shaggy says. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Kirby are searching for clues at an abandon house. "I'm tearing this place down so I can plant some trees here," Kirby explains. Shaggy's cell phone rings. Shaggy answers it. "Like, hello?" Shaggy asks. "Stop poking around!" an eerie voice yells. Suddenly, the phone hangs up. Scooby gulps. "Like, let's get out of here!" Shaggy yells. "I'm with rou Raggy!" Scooby yells as he, Kirby, and Shaggy dash out of the house. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues on the walking path. They bump into Whispy Woods. "Jinkies, you're Whispy Woods!" Velma says. "Hello," the old tree says. "You must be Velma, and that's Fred and Daphne." "How do you know?" asks Velma. "I know things," Whispy Woods says. "What brings you here?" "We ended up here by mistake and now we're helping Kirby solve a mystery," Fred explains. "I thought so," Whispy says. "You need to get back to camp before the giant Waddle Dee comes back and destroys it!" Meanwhile, Kirby, Scooby, and Shaggy are at the camp, roasting marshmallows. It's already night time. Fred, Daphne, and Velma appear. "Get the tents!" Fred yells. "Camp will be the giant Waddle Dee's next target!" Shaggy quickly loads the tents into the van. The gang gets in, Kirby stays out. "Get in Kirby!" Fred yells. "Wait, the van's broken!" "No matter," Kirby says. He sucks it up, but doesn't swallow. Kirby starts running. He runs all the way up to the top of a hill and spits the van out. The gang gets out. Everybody watches as the giant Waddle Dee rampages around, running over what could have been camp. "Hmm..." Fred says as Shaggy unloads camp. "Like, let's get some sleep," Shaggy says. "Reah, ret some reep." Scooby agrees. The next day, the gang and Kirby wakes up. "I've got a plan to capture the Waddle Dee giant," Fred says. "Roes rit involve re rand Raggy rand Rooby Racks?" Scooby asks. "Yep," Fred says. He gives Scooby and Shaggy each ten Scooby Snacks. "Like, we'll do it Fred!" Shaggy says. "Reah, we'll ro rit Red!" Scooby agrees. "Okay, here's the plan..." Fred begins. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are wandering around in the woods. "Well, now that we know who the Waddle Dee is we can continue the job without any worries," Shaggy says. "I'm not scared; we know ro ra ronster ris!" Scooby agrees. Suddenly, the giant Waddle Dee appears. Scooby and Shaggy run away, the Waddle Dee trips, tearing off a plastic suit to reveal a giant metal robot in a Waddle Dee shape with two glowing yellow lights for eyes. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Kirby, Scooby, and Shaggy walk up to the robot. The top opens and steam comes out and Waddle Dees and King Dedede exit. "King Dedede," Kirby gasps. "Like, why?" Shaggy asks. "Because I wanted to scare Kirby away and steal his cake," King Dedede says. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!" Meta Knight appears. "Thanks kids," he says as he takes Meta Knight away. Soon, Kirby has his walking path and the gang is driving off. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note Decca03 speaking! Hi, I'm the writer of this episode. Don't forget to read all the others and comment on this and all the others! Thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *Giant Waddle Dee Suspects Culprits Locations *Whispy's Woods **House Notes/trivia *Decca03 chose Frank Welker as Kirby instead of the real Kirby voice actor because Kirby has speaking parts in this episode. Quotes :"Like, man I think we took a wrong turn somewhere, we're in the wrong woods!" - Shaggy Rogers :"No kidding! We're not in William Woods, this is Whispy's Woods." - Fred Jones Home Media *Sadly, the rights to release this episode with the Kirby on DVD were not obtained. Therefore this episode was not released on The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery DVD. Category:Crossovers